


Steve come back

by BartonSofiah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, M/M, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartonSofiah/pseuds/BartonSofiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is living their life. Smiles can be seen everywhere. But the biggest smile is Steve. Steve is my husband. We are married like last month. Having a break from work. Waking up in the morning with steve by my side. Steve making me breakfast. Teaching steve how to use technologies. Yeah.... that use to be my life... Until a war happens... he died and he protected me..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve come back

**Author's Note:**

> Omg... this is like my first time writing this... hope it all goes as plan! Wish me luck!

Everyone is living their life. Smiles can be seen everywhere. But the biggest smile is Steve. Steve is my husband. We are married like last month. Having a break from work. Waking up in the morning with steve by my side. Steve making me breakfast. Teaching steve how to use technologies. Yeah.... that use to be my life... Until a war happens... 

"Hey Cap, Tony!" Clint said while playing his drumsticks. 

"Hey! How is the newly wed?" Natasha said while teasing them.

While Thor and Bruce just nod and wave at the couple.

"Hey guys.... Cant they let me and Capsicle here have a longer honeymoon. There is other stuff i want to try with him." sigh.

"Awww... come on babe after the war we can have the whole time together. You can do whatever you want with me. I promise." Steve wink at me.

"Okae guys! A war is happening. I have nothing to say but If you get hit, Hit them back. If you die, walk it off. Thats it. Go!" With that they went to the battle field.

After fitting all the ultrons and everyone getting on the safety flying boat thingy and all of that thing heads to the ship. But I went to looks around and go to ship to ship I cant find my other half. The flying city is falling really fast. I started to panics. I dont want to believe that Steve was still on the flying city. 

"Steve! Steve where are you? Answer me babe! Steve where the f*ck are you!" Tears running down my cheeks.

"Tony. Listen carefully.Thank you for being the best guy i have ever met. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for everything. I really want a daughter. I want a daughter name Melissa Owl Stark-Rogers. I really want that. But it seems i cant have it. Ok.. This thing is falling really fast. Tony Stark i just have four more words to say to you , i love you for~" 

Steve didnt manage to finish his last sentence. After he said that, I was a mess. I didnt expect steve to die. He promise me. I flew down to find him. Hoping he will still be alive. 

"God where are you? Steve? STEVE?!?" I shout hoping he will hear me. But i know he cant. Picking up every bricks but cant find him. I lean back against a wall. Im mentally died. Without him im nothing. I continue my search. After a few hours...i found him.. i rush to him.. as fast as i could i do the cpr to him. 

"Come on babe. Its ok. You just have to come back to me. Please." I did the cpr several times and say the same thing all over again.

"Its not worth it. Stark stop. His gone. " natasha said. He looks up.

"How the hell do you get here? And no i wont stop until he wakes up. I wont! His going to wake up healthly and have a daughter with me. We have a future a head of us. We got tons of stuff to do together. We just got married. He cant be dead. And.. and.. he.. i.. i just want him to be here now.. why him? Not anyone else? I love him so much nat. So so much..." i sob at nat shoulder. 

~Funeral~  
"A great man with no knowledge about the modern world. He is like my husband. My friend. My mother. My father. My grandfather. My enemy. My everything. Even though you are in a better place. You will forever be in my heart." Choke on tears. "Steve Roger you are going to sleep again. Arent youtired of sleeping? Isnt 70 years not enough for you? But now its different, its for forever not 70 years anymore. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for loving me for who i am not just my money and my looks. Thank you forgiving me a reason to live. Thank you for being frozen for 70 years. If you didnt freeze... you wont be here. I wont be complete. Steve. I love you so much. Go to sleep and i will come and wake you up in the next world. Goodbye for now my love." 

I went to the coffin and give him a final kiss before his depature. Im gonna miss him so much.


End file.
